Incondicionalmente tuya
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Rachel Berry se percata de algo que no esperaba de Quinn, y eso les traerá muchos problemas.
1. Did i get too close?

**_Disclaimer: Glee_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unconditionally<span>_**

**_Oh no, did i geet too close?_**

Quinn quería salir del colegio, ya era hora de hacerlo, y planeaba hacerlo, pero ahora estaba en el techo, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Solo ella lo sabía

Pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida abajo.

_Rachel_

—Déjame, vamos suéltame—Le pedía la chica a ese novio suyo del equipo contrario.

Ella ya estaba en el borde mirándoles.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero—Le puso contra la pared.

Quinn alzó una ceja inquisitiva, _¿Qué se traía ese chico?_

Tomó el refresco, y pensó en algo para detenerle. Así le vertió todo el contenido de fresa en la cabeza al chico.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué mierda?!—Se preguntó, se alejó de Rachel.

La otra rió y se ocultó.

—Esto no quedará así—Le aseguró y se marchó. No sabía quién ni cómo pero la habían salvado.


	2. Lo que es realmente el interior?

**_Lo se, lo se, muy corto, pero así salió trataré de hacer los otros más largos pero no prometo nada, porque tengo a unos escritos y no se si serán largos, pero los siguientes después de esos lo serán lo prometo, mínimo 3.000 palabras o algo así, ¿Les parece?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Oh, did i almost see what's really on the inside?<span>_**

Al día siguiente Quinn repitió el proceso para liberar a Rachel cuando el gorila del chico volvió.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no podía evitar ayudar a la torpe de Rachel que no mandaba al diablo a ese hombre, cosa que ella hubiese hecho enseguida de estar en su lugar.

Pero bueno, tampoco le importó mucho.

Lo malo fue cuando un día Rachel la vio, entonces no supo qué hacer o decir, por lo que solo se marchó cuanto antes.

No le dijo nada y esperaba que ella hiciera igual, pero como era de imaginar la terminó buscando.

Terminó acorralada con Rachel en la puerta del baño.

—Gracias—Le dijo Rachel, la otra fácilmente se podía hacer la tonta pero en vez de ello supo que lo correcto era restarle importancia.


	3. All your insecurities

**_Guest: Lo seee, pero pronto, luego de unos caps ya escritos los haré más largos ya verás, mínimo 3.000 palabras, ¿Así te gusta?_**

**_SeriesLover: Me alegra que te haya gustado, ehm, la verdad pensaba actualizar día por medio, si es que no me surgen problemas o algo. Pero si puedo será así, y si estoy de muy buen humor hasta dos por día :3_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>All your insecurities<span>_**

Desde aquel día ella se fijó más en Quinn, más que hasta como los fanáticos lo hacían. Su atención estaba centrada en ella, sin entender muy bien el por qué, claro.

Quinn ahora almorzaba con sus compañeras animadoras, pero se aburrió pronto de sus charlas superficiales y terminó mirando para todos lados, lo que hizo que su vista chocara con la cara de Rachel Berry.

La chica comía ensalada. Se veía tan bien como siempre aunque le costara la vida admitirlo.

Hablaba con uno de sus raros amigos

_¿Cómo se llamaba?, _Se preguntó

_Ah, Kurt_

Cuando terminó de comer se fue a cambiar para poder ir a hacer la práctica. Así se puso el uniforme de porrista así podría unirse a las demás.

—Hey ¿Qué hay con esa cara?—Preguntó Santana quitándose la ropa, Quinn ya estaba poniéndose el buzo

—Nada…pensaba solamente

—En ¿Berry verdad?

Quinn por suerte era muy buena en fingir por lo que su sonrojo y su sorpresa no se notaron.

—No sé de qué me hablas—Se hizo la tonta, pero Santana no lo era, y lo sabía.

—Claro que sí, y además notas como esa chica no te quita los ojos de encima, vamos es tan obvio que hasta Brittany se daría cuenta de ello—Sonrió pícaramente

—Déjalo ya Santana…

—Pero dime, ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando sepa de tu pequeño gran secreto? Porque tarde o temprano todo el que te rodea lo descubre—Le dijo agarrando su entrepierna algo atrevida.

Quinn hizo una mueca entre placer y molestia, mordiendo su labio y frunciéndole en ceño.

—Deja…ya…de joder Santana—Le advirtió fríamente

—Ya quisieras que te joda—Y riendo se marchó. Dejó a Quinn toda encendida.

—Maldita perra…

Para su suerte era pleno invierno, lo que significaba usar pantalones algo grandes y buzos, con lo que podía despreocuparse de su _Problema._

Además se le veía genial.

Rachel, con las otras chicas que no eran del equipo, esperaban por allí para su hora de física. En ello no pudo evitar mirarle a Quinn en todo en entrenamiento.

Tenía que admitir que con Santana eran las únicas a las cuales el uniforme se les veía sexy, a los demás se les veía bien, pero ella lo superaba, claro.

Además les marcaba muy bien el trasero y esa una vista que hasta las más heterosexuales de sus compañeras se hacían babas y envidia.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar, se largó una fuerte lluvia, que comenzó como una llovizna que ignoraron hasta que tronó el cielo y se largó un mar de agua sobre ellas, algunas chillaron o riendo entraron al vestuario. Las demás estaban felices de no tener que hacer nada, excepto Quinn que le gustaba hacer eso, le ayudaba a relajarse de todos los problemas.

Así todos se fueron a casa, pero Quinn y Rachel se quedaron para cambiarse.

Quinn tenía que esperar a que la otra terminara y se fuera porque no quería que le viera cambiarse, no podría salir nada bueno de eso, no quería que le viera en ropa intima, así que solo se le quedó viendo sentada en un banco cercano, fingiendo guardar sus cosas.

—Quinn ¿Por qué no te cambias?—Le preguntó curiosa.

_No querrías saberlo_

—Porque tengo tiempo y pocas ganas. Además creo que tomaré un baño, estoy algo sudada—Le mintió, esa chica apenas sudaba.

Era extraño como pasó de ser la acosadora y enemiga bully de Rachel a alguien con quien hablaba como si fuera Santana, pero menos perra claro.

—Pero hueles muy bien—Admitió sin saber que lo decía, pronto sonrojó—No es que te huela claro, solo que se siente cuando pasas cerca

Quinn rió por la acotación.

—Gracias, es bueno saberlo—Se sorprendió la otra chica.

Cuando Rachel se agachó quitándose el pantalón.

Quinn quedó boquiabierta, pero que buen trasero tenía esa chica…

Era bien formado y firme. Dios…

Le daba muchas ganas de tocarlo aunque estuviese muy mal. Esa lencería blanca le ajustaba a la perfección, y le estaba excitando la fácil vista a su intimidad que tenía.

Tal era su efecto que tuvo que cruzarse de piernas para que no se notara su pequeño problemita.

Intentaba no verle pero le era imposible.

—Bueno, nos vemos—Le dijo Rachel y salió.

Ella al fin pudo respirar normalmente, y se sentó bien.

Pensó en tocarse para bajarse los humos, pero en lugar de eso quiso darse una ducha fría. Cosa que interrumpió su pensamiento un ruido en la entrada de una puerta abriéndose.

—… ¿Te olvidaste algo Rachel?—Le preguntó mirando y cruzando las piernas de nuevo.

—Sí, pero no soy Berry—Respondió la bien conocida latina

—Santana…—Suspiró de alivio y separó las piernas de nuevo

—Vaya tan mal te trae esa chica—Le dijo mirándole allí.

—Oh, calla

—hey ¿Te ayudo? No tienes que enojarte, solo pedirlo y lo haré si quieres

—No gracias—Pero la chica ya estaba sentada sobre ella.

—Tarde—Le dijo y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—Se que lo quieres, pero tranquila, será rápido y placentero, justo lo que buscas.

La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos, no podía negarlo, lo necesitaba.

—Vale…pero que sea rápido como dices—Y se dejó hacer

Cuando los besos comenzaron, Quinn se detuvo.

—Quinn ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que quiero ducharme primero, estoy algo sudada—Le dijo, se sentía incomoda así, aunque no estuviera tan sudada.

—Pero si hueles muy bien—Admitió. Era la segunda vez que se lo decían, a lo mejor tenían razón.

La chica comenzó a chuparle el cuello y presionar su trasero contra la entrepierna de la chica, que moría de ganas de avanzar.

—Hablo en serio

—Vale, pero seguimos allí


	4. All the dirty laundry

**_Jajaja tranquilo guest, lo de santana y quinn no es más que momentos de calentura pero nada de romance ni nada de nada_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>All the dirty laundry<span>_**

Al terminar Quinn jadeaba, santana se había ido y ella se quedó un rato más para quitarse el cosquilleo molesto que le dejo en todo el cuerpo.

No es como si gustara de ella, ambas lo sabían, era solo placer mutuo nada más, porque Santana iba a por Brittany y a ella no le interesaba su amiga.

Con los ojos cerrados se dejaba caer la cabeza para atrás mientras su mano tocaba sus partes íntimas.

Se tardó un largo rato pero cuando terminó fue genial y aliviador.

Así que se levantó, limpió, y se quiso ir a casa.

Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte afuera, así que tomó su paraguas, que por suerte siempre dejaba en su taquilla por alguna razón. Pero cuando estuvo por ir a su auto vio frente a la entrada, en la otra acera a alguien sentado allí, en el borde.

Era Rachel, la reconoció fácilmente

La lluvia le complicada el verle la cara así que se acercó y le cubrió a ella también con el paraguas.

—… ¿Berry?—Preguntó algo desconcertada, porque hace rato que se suponía que tenían que volver a su casa, aunque ella tenía sus razones, y dudaba que Rachel tenga alguna parecida.

Al verle de cerca, se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz, boca y frente sangrando, posiblemente rota la primera y labio cortado. El costado de su cintura tenía unos buenos cortes y moretones, se le veía la piel por la ropa rota.

—Pero ¿Qué te pasó?—Ahora si estaba más preocupada que otra cosa.

— ¿Quinn?—Dijo la otra cuando se percató de su presencia.


	5. Never made a blink one time

**_Never made a blink one time_**

—Yo…—Pero su voz se cortó, Quinn la miró fijamente, y se agachó a su altura

—Dime

Rachel tomó aire, parecía afectada, y a juzgar por sus parpados hinchados y sus ojos rojos sabía muy bien que estuvo llorando.

—No fue queriendo…él—Comenzó y volvió a llorar, simplemente no pudo seguir hablando.

Quinn solo la abrazó con mucho cariño para calmarle un poco así puede hablar un poco más.

No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan cariños pero con ella no pudo resistir y se sintió bien la verdad.

—Parece más bien que te atropellaron con un camión—Y el silencio le sirvió de respuesta—Oh…no…no me lo creo, ese idiota en serio... ¡¿En serio?!

Eso ya era el colmo, era un imbécil total ese chico, ¿cómo se atrevió a semejante cosa?

Claro, luego le explicó que fue un verdadero accidente, porque ella quiso alcanzarlo pero le chocó y él consternado le ofreció llevarla al hospital pero no quiso.

Ahora, hasta que no se calmó no la soltó. Rachel logró contarle que todo el lio comenzó con ella diciéndole a su novio que le gustaba alguien más y que querían que terminasen, entonces el chico se quiso ir y bueno, eso pasó. Suerte que no tenía nada roto.

Así cuando la otra se molestó mucho, al pensar en cómo le defendía al chico, terminó llevándola en silencio a rastras al auto.

—Te llevo a tu casa, con este clima y así de herida no te dejaré caminar sola—Le ofreció y la otra negó.

—No puedo, no me tienen que ver así, se armará un problema y lo sé—Siguió llorando.

Quinn le acarició por reflejo la mejilla, era algo que su madre y Santana, que no sabía de dónde lo sacó, lo hacía para calmarle y siempre lo lograban. Con el tacto la otra inclinó la cabeza hacía el tacto, y cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo más.

Quinn solo se sonrojó-

—Vale, te quedas en mi departamento—Le dijo, ni le ofreció—No te dejaré estar en cualquier parte.

—Gracias—Fue sinceró el agradecimiento, y cómo no estarlo con tanta ayuda.

—No hay de qué, no podría dejarte así—Rachel nunca había visto ese lado de Quinn, pero le agradaba mucho.


	6. Unconditionally, Unconditionally

**_Unconditionally, Unconditionally_**

—Disculpa el desorden—Le advirtió pero como siempre que alguien dice eso, la casa estaba impecable.

—No lo está, no te preocupes—Dijo Rachel dejando su mochila donde la otra le indicó.

—Y también disculpa que solo haya una cama, hay que compartir—Eso le daba sentimientos contrariados, porque una parte de ella odiaba la idea por el riesgo que significaba de ser descubierta, pero la otra creía que era lo mejor que podía pasarle en la vida desde que Santana comenzó a ayudarle en esos _"Momentos"._

—No hay problema, tengo primos y con ellos siempre duermo así—Le dijo

—Vale, pero me quedo con el lado derecho

Rachel rio, parecía una niña, tan diferente al instituto, le agradaba muchísimo.

—Claro

El lugar era bien grande, con un living, cocina, comedor en la misma, un baño y habitación que estaba en el piso superior pero que no tenía pared por lo que podía ver el Living, era como un piso intermedio, con escalera caracol para llegar.

Tenía balcón y Ático de cielo abierto, con plantas allí de la estación, que hacían oler a la casa muy deliciosamente.

Su cama era roja a juego con la pared, era enorme, dos plazas que parecían cuatro. Tenía también detalles negros.

—Bueno, te preparo el baño y luego hago la comida, te dejaré la ropa en el ante baño—Le comentó

—Gracias, pero no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias yo…—Pero le interrumpió

—Eres mi invitada, claro que sí

Rachel sonrió, era muy amable la verdad y educada. Si sería hombre sería un perfecto caballero.

—Gracias Quinn, no sé qué haría sin ti

—Probablemente ir a lo de Kurt para una maratón de películas gays y otras heteros románticas trágicas y muchos musicales más gays aun—Ambas rieron con ello.

—No subestimes las películas que recomienda Kurt son hermosas

—Sí, claro—Le decía desde el baño—Listo, ya tienes el agua, se llenará en instantes. Mientras yo me voy a seguir lo que te dije, y deja la ropa en el cesto azul, que la lavaré a mano luego

—Quinn…

—Te repito, no es molestia, eres mi invitada

—Vale, pero otro día vienes a mi casa a cenar como para compensar este trato de reina

—Claro

Luego de prender la calefacción porque hacía un frío de muerte, y dejarle un bonito pijama de sus favoritos en el ante baño, ella se puso la bata de cocina y se fue a preparar la cena.


	7. I Will love you Unconditionally

**_I Will love you Unconditionally_**

Cuando se vistió, Rachel fue a la cocina, donde la chica estaba aun terminando la comida.

—Mmm, huele de maravilla—Le comentó llegando a su lado.

Eso hizo sonreír a Quinn—Gracias, no es nada muy elaborado pero espero que te guste—Le dijo sincera

—Claro, todo lo que hagas me gustará—Y Quinn sonrojó

_¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente buena conmigo?_

Y Al terminar, ambas fueron hasta la mesa a sentarse, y comieron.

Nada elaborado dijo, pero hizo un plato Europeo cuyo nombre no sabía pronunciar ni aunque le pagaran y un Ratatoille.

—Está más delicioso de lo que pensé, y eso es mucho decir

—Gracias, me halagas

Mientras comían a Quinn le quedó una pequeña mancha de salsa en su comisura del labio. Rachel río.

—… ¿Qué?—Pero sin responder le pasó la servilleta con suavidad por el labio, limpiándole

—Tenías salsa—Le dijo…sin embargo en ese momento estando tan cerca y tocándole indirectamente el labio con la mano, terminaron mirándose fijamente, era una mirada intensa y profunda, les costó salir del transe y cuando lo hicieron fue súper incómodo.

_¿Qué fue eso?, _Se preguntaron ambas.

Luego se fueron a lavar los platos, en silencio, ya que la incomodidad permanecía.

Y al terminar eso, fueron a ver una película al living.

Lo que hizo que se calmaran y se relajaran de nuevo, era el poder de las comedias románticas, aunque Quinn prefería el terror.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Rachel encontró muy cómodo el suéter de lana blanco de Quinn, en el cual apoyó su cabeza y durmió.

La rubia lo notó, apagó la película que había terminado hace unos minutos, y se la llevó en brazos a la cama. Para tener la altura que tenía, era liviana, o ella tenía muy buenas condiciones atléticas.

Ambas cosas eran ciertas.

Le dio un beso en la frente sin poder evitarlo y se acostó a su lado.

—Buenas noches —Susurró sin ser oída y se durmieron así.

Quinn no sabía desde cuándo, o cómo, pero comenzó a gustarle Rachel.

No solo su cuerpo, sino también sus gestos, sus palabras justas en el momento adecuado, su personalidad, risa, llanto, sonrisa, molestia, voz, todo.

Por ello cuando dijo que terminó con su novio estaba muy feliz aunque no lo creyera.

.


	8. There is no fear now

**_There is no fear now_**

Despertó primera y con Rachel abrazándole, le rodeaba la cintura, estaba enredada en ella, y demasiado cerca para ser bueno, podía hasta sentir sus labios cerca de los suyos y su respiración en su piel.

Ella se aterró enseguida, pensó en que podría sentirle lo que no quería que sintiera.

Y al mismo tiempo le excitaba que su pierna le tocara.

Sacó los pensamientos de su cabeza, pero el calorcito que soltaba su piel era embriagador y la tenía hipnotizada.

La sabana estaba en el suelo porque entre Rachel y la calefacción hacía mucho calor allí.

Una parte de ella quería quedarse allí y disfrutar de un rato más de su tacto.

Pero otra más razonable le decía que tenía que irse ya, que eso era peligroso.

Siguió a la segunda, y tapó a Rachel, le besó la mejilla y apagó la calefacción.

Fue al baño a darse una ducha fría para bajar la excitación.

Mientras tanto, pasó un rato, y Rachel despertó, había escuchado la puerta cerrarse y la ducha encenderse, no tenía a Quinn a su lado, y casi le dolió eso.

Pero quiso cubrirse y volver al sueño hermoso que tenía, pero por alguna razón se hacía sentido caliente, en el sentido sexual, no pudo.

Se sonrojó al notarlo claro.

Entonces decidió irse al baño justo cuando la otra salía ya cambiada.

—Buenos días—Bostezó la chica

—Buenas Rachel—Aun no se acostumbrara que no le llamara "_Berry" _Y con asco, pero era un buen cambio que le gustaba así que pronto lo haría.


	9. So come just as you are to me

**_So come just as you are to me_**

Esa noche conoció a la verdadera Quinn, una chica amable, sensible, algo torpe…bueno muy torpe, pero del tipo tierno no de las molestas, atenta y muy servicial. Sus padres quedaron encantados con ella, porque no se contentaba con sentarse en la mesa, puso todo y les ayudó a terminar la comida, insistía en servir todo a todo y la adoraron. Ella misma la adoraba y le encantó que sus padres también.

No era fría para nada como en el colegio, no petulante o molesta, esa era la Quinn que le agradó conocer mucho, aunque admitía que era algo… ¿Excitante? La Quinn mandona, pero prefirió no pensar así de ella.

—Te quedas a dormir ¿Verdad?—Quinn se sonrojo, pensó que eso ya era mucho tal vez.

—Rachel…ya sabes que no me gusta molestar y esto ya sería un abuso de hospitalidad y ..

—Nada de excusas tontas Quinn, no molestas y mis padres te adoran, así que tienes que sentirte como en casa…tanto que compartiremos cama como en ella—Sonrió.

Quinn suspiró, contra ella si que no se podía…

—Vale…


	10. Don't need to apologies

**_Don't need to apologies_**

—Oh dios, lo siento tanto—Se disculpó y salió del baño.

Quinn se quedó boquiabierta, se había estado cambiando cuando la otra entró y lamentablemente miró inmediatamente su entrepierna, y obviamente vio lo que esperaba que nunca le viera.

_Mierda, que suerte la mía_

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Berry, ella simplemente se sentó contra ella, con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose la cara, toda roja.

No podía creerlo, descubrió lo que no quiso, y entre todas las personas tenía que ser ella…simplemente genial.

Se quedó allí un rato hasta que su aterrado corazón latiera normal, no quería un problema cardíaco de tan joven.

Cuando salió no sabía si hablar o no, mucho menos qué decir al respecto, había sido tan incomodo que imaginaba que esto sería peor, pero tarde o temprano supo que algo así pasaría así que…que más da.

—Lo siento Rachel…dile a tus padres que la comida estaba genial, pero si duermen no los despiertes, ehm…gracias por todo pero tengo que irme—Tomó su mochila e hizo su camino a la puerta, pero la detuvieron.

—E-espera Quinn

_Genial, s-solo suéltame, si me vas a molestar hazlo mañana cuando esté lista para algo así…por favor déjame en paz._

—Tenemos que hablar, no te vayas—Le pidió. Ella consideró en irse aun así pero no pudo, no con la cara que le puso.

_No…quiero…hablar…nada_

Así que solo asintió penosamente, la chica se la llevó entonces al patio y se sentaron al borde de la pileta.

—Quinn…mira, yo…—Intentó comenzar


	11. Know that you are worthy

**_Know that you are worthy_**

—Sabes…vales mucho la pena Quinn—Le dijo suavemente con una sinceridad de oro. A otra se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así de bien por otra persona que no fuera su madre.

—No, en serio, no me mires así de sorprendida, además no me importa que seas intersexual o lo que seas.

Solo no me apartes de tu lado, quiero ser tu amiga—Le confesó.

Quinn no sabía cómo responderle, porque para repetir, nadie le trataba así.

_Y yo quiero que seamos más que amigas…_

—Claro…—Le dijo aun con pena.

Y Rachel sonrió muy feliz, tanto que le hizo sentir esa felicidad, y sintió como sus brazos le rodearon. Era la mejor sensación del mundo…tan cálida para un invierno tan frío…

Eso solo hizo que se sonroje más de lo posiblemente humano.

Rachel vio como eso era lo más tierno del mundo.

—Entonces… ¿Amigas?—Le preguntó adorablemente separándose solo centímetros solo lo suficiente para verle a la cara.

—Claro que sí


	12. I'll take your bad days away

**_I'll take your bad days with your good_**

Quinn pensó luego de ese día, que al siguiente sería de lo peor, pero no llegó a ser así.

Rachel lo cambió para mejor, pasaron la tarde y mañana juntas, hablando, jugando con algo que tenía en su bolso y esas cosas.

La verdad comenzaba a sentirse muy a gusto con ella y eso era genial, le gustaba muchísimo, era algo muy lindo ser su amiga, lo mejor que pudo aceptar en su vida.

Pero gran parte de ella quería que avanzaran y fueran más que simplemente eso.. aunque tenía que contentarse con eso por ahora, porque no sabía siquiera si Berry le correspondiera.

A pesar de que sabía que no podía aguantar por mucho.

Ya vería qué hacer, porque las cosas no podían seguir así, no podía desearle como lo hacía, soñarla de forma pervertida, o fantasear despierta con ella.

Por ello cuando Rachel se quedó a acomodar las cosas en el club Glee, ella entró también cuando todos los demás se fueron.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?—Preguntó al verla comenzar a cargar cosas que se suponía que ella iba a hacer.

—Ayudarte, ¿Qué más?—Rachel la miró extrañada

—Ya, pero … ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, porque eres mi amiga—Sonrió— ¿Hay alguna razón más para hacerlo?

Así que con eso se contentó la otra y solo sonrió al igual que ella.

—Gracias eres un amor—Y le besó la mejilla…

_Tal vez deba de ayudarle más seguido…_

Pero llegó un punto que en el luego de chocarse tanto, y estar tan cerca, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantarse, así que se acercó le pidió que se sentase en una de las sillas, así que Rachel extrañada lo hizo, y ella se le sentó encima. Así se vieron cara a cara

— ¿Qué pasa Quinn?— Decía algo nerviosa ya que podía sentir su entrepierna en su muslo, y eso comenzaba a hacerle sentir extraña.

—Yo…—Pero su voz se cortó y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro ocultando su rostro.—Lo que pasa Rachel es que…—Era la primera vez que le decía su nombre tan dulcemente como ahora.

—Me gustas… ¿Vale?

—Y yo a también me siento igual Quinn

—No Rachel, no lo entiendes… digo de forma romántica, no cómo amiga

Y se sonrojó con ello mucho, y la otra se sorprendió muchísimo.

—Oh…—Fue lo único que salió de su boca. No sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Sí, y si no quieres nada puedo dejar de molestarte y …—Pero Rachel interrumpió su concentración tomándole de la cara con cariño y haciéndole que le mire, y cuando lo hizo, notó los ojos intensos de la morena.

—Vale, te entiendo, y no quiero eso Quinn…yo… ¿Y qué hacemos entonces, salimos o no quieres tanto conmigo?—Le preguntó sin saber el efecto que tendría en la otra.

Quinn quedó anonadada, no esperaba tanta aceptación de su parte, menos tan rápido.

La otra se quedó sin entender nada.

—Y-Yo…eh…ahhh—Se frustró cuando las palabras no salían así que se cubrió la cara

—Está bien, me gustaría salir contigo—Le admitió

—Aun con…

—Más aun con eso—Dijo haciendo una tentadora caricia con su pierna a su entrepierna, que hizo estremecer a Quinn.

Así le besó, su primer beso con ella. Y para su sorpresa quien tomó el primer paso fue Rachel.


	13. Walk throught the storm, I would

**_Walk throught the storm, I would_**

Desde ese día comenzaron a salir y con ello Santana tuvo que satisfacerse solo con Brittany porque ahora su amiga estaba fuera de los límites, ya que tenía a su nueva novia, Rachel.

Y las cosas por el momento iban muy bien.


	14. I do it all because i love you

**_I do it all because i love you_**

Despertó en los brazos de Rachel, podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a eso, como su calidez embriagaba sus sentidos, su piel, el olor dulce que tenía y su respiración igual de tibia pasar por su cuello. Amaba eso, no lo habían hecho claro, aun no, pero si llegaron a besos y caricias provocadoras que Quinn le pedía detenerse de vez en cuando para bajar sus humos.

Se hundió en su pecho, era tan suave, y ahora que podía tocarlo todo lo que quería era muy feliz. Le encantaba y sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre a dormir en su casa, pero en cambio podía pasar a ir a su departamento, además era mejor ya que ahí estaban solas y así no tenían que preocuparse por que le vean haciendo cosas un poco pervertidas.

Durmió excelente, y fue genial. Al levantarse tuvo la mejor vista del mundo. Quinn dormía en su pecho, al parecer se había vuelto a dormir otra vez. Era tan tierna que podía quedarse viéndole todo el tiempo del mundo sin problemas y sería totalmente feliz con ello.

Besó su frente, sus mejillas, y sus labios al final con amor. Se sentía muy bien de poder hacerlo sin siquiera tener que preguntarle.

Nunca imaginó hacer eso, porque esa chica era conocida por ser la perra numero uno, puesto compartido con Santana, y ahora que podía besarle, abrazarle, tocarle y acariciarle más otras cosas, podía volverse loca tranquilamente.

Además si alguien le hubiese dicho que haría eso con ella, no le hubiese creído nada.

Con ello Quinn despertó definitivamente.

Tomó por sorpresa a Rachel cuando besó su cuello y apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Oh…no quería despertarte

—No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo

—Pero no por mí…

—Shhh—Le besó para calmarle.

A veces era tan buena que le dolía.

El beso fue de una forma ultra dulce, y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, ya que eran vacaciones de invierno así que no habían problemas de hacerlo. Cosa que le encantaba.


	15. I love you, I love you

**_Bueno y estas son todas las actualizaciones por hoy, mañana veré si paso los 10 caps que tengo en un cuaderno a word._**

**_Pero no subiré todo de golpe como hoy que me emocioné xD_**

**_Aunque espero que no se enojen, después de todo apuesto que querían más caps, y algunos son suficientemente largos._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I love you, I love you<span>_**

Aun no habían hecho nada en la cama más que mimos, besos, roces, caricias y dormir. Nada más allá de eso.

Y llevaban saliendo el tiempo suficiente, porque de ser alguien más, Quinn estaría ya teniendo relaciones con ella. Pero no sabía qué diría Rachel si se lo propusiera, así que no sentía correcto hacerlo aún, además su condición de intersexualidad solo complicaba más las cosas, le hacía más cobarde.

Así que un día en su segundo mes como novias, Ella se aventuró y le preguntó lo que tanto temía preguntarle.

—Ehm…Rachel—Le dijo algo apenada. A penas pensó en cómo preguntárselo, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque tarde o temprano sabía que esto tenía que pasar.

Estaban en su departamento, en un Sábado. Rachel se quedaría toda la semana o tal vez más, dependía del humor de sus padres claro.

Era algo malo si se llegaba a enojar, e incomodo, pero solo tenía que esperar a ver cómo lo tomaba

—… ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó acariciándole el cabello de forma muy tranquilizadora.

Estaban acostadas en un sillón leyendo y escuchando una banda que Rachel aprendió a amar, Paramore.

—Yo…ehm—Tomó aire…después de todo esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó—Me preguntaba tan solo…ehm, llevamos bastante tiempo, y quiero saber qué piensas sobre el sexo—Soltó sin más, sin filtros, y rogó a Jesus, Dios, Buda, quien sea, que le ayude.

Rachel de haber tenido una bebida en mano la habría escupido totalmente.

—… ¿E-Eh?—Fue la mejor reacción por su cara de

_Pero ¿Qué mierda?_

—Sexo Rachel, ¿Tendrías Sexo conmigo?—Dijo tomando valentía de donde creía no tener, pero pronto se esfumó con cada letra dicha. Se cubrió a lacara con ambas manos—Olvídalo, sigue leyendo e ignora la estupidez que dije—Estaba tan muerta de vergüenza que podría desaparecer allí y eso le calmaría.

Esa había sido la pregunta más incómoda que le habían hecho. Pero Rachel tenía el habla aún, no como Quinn que solo deseaba que la tierra le tragase allí mismo.

—Que bueno que lo preguntes la verdad…yo también llegue a pensar en ello desde que comenzamos a ser oficialmente novias—Admitió un poco menos sonrojada que ella—No te cubras, te ves preciosa así de roja, me gusta—Y con suavidad le quitó las manos y las besó, luego su mejilla y puente de la nariz.

Quinn cerró los ojos para disfrutar, eso era lo mejor que le hacía, porque siempre le calmaba, inclusive ahora.

—No, no, mírame—Le dijo cuando notó que al abrir los ojos miró hacia otro lado. Así que tomó su mentón u le hizo mirarle.

Quinn aun muerta de vergüenza parecía un tomate de lo roja que se había puesto. Pero a pesar de todo pudo sonreír.

—Y-yo…yo—Respiró—Sí…lo haría contigo Quinn

La nombrada no podía creerlo ni un poco.

—Pero…yo..digo… ¿En serio? Aun teniendo…eh…lo que yo tengo—Le preguntó escéptica

Rachel río, era el mejor sonido que podía escuchar la otra.

—Claro que sí tonta. Sino te amara tal y como eres no estaría aquí ahora mi amor—Le dijo con tanta sinceridad que no pudo dudar ni un poco.

—Vale eso me calma muchísimo.

Y Rachel impulsivamente le abrazó con mucho amor.

—Oh, que tierna, si tienes dudas solo dilo, yo intentaré de la mejor forma responderte, no me molestará nada de nada.

La otra pensó un momento hasta que recordó algo.

—De hecho si tengo una—Rachel asintió dándole tiempo a seguir— ¿Eres virgen?

Eso si le había tomado más por sorpresa que la pregunta del sexo

—Y-Yo…sí—Admitió bastante avergonzada.

Aunque la otra también lo fuera, porque con Santana era solo como masturbación nada de sexo real.

Quinn sorprendida de verdad, se apartó suavemente de sus brazos para mirarle bien a los ojos.

—Tú… ¿De verdad?

—Sí

—Oh…yo …entonces no podría tomarla—Admitió triste.

—Y eso ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no valgo Rachel, no puedo arruinar tu primera vez

Rachel se molestó bastante ante eso y la otra lo notó con facilidad.

—Tres cosas, uno ¿Quién crees que podría mandarme?, nadie mi amor, yo decido a quién le daría mi virginidad, dos, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, y solo a ti te la daría, y tres, es más te la daría ahora—Y le dijo montándola cambiando de roles. Quinn se quedó ocupada repasando sus palabras.

_Te quiero_

Nadie, aparte obviamente de su familia, le había dicho eso. Eso le hizo infinitamente feliz.

—yo…¿En serio?—Podía sentir sus lágrimas amenazar con salir.

—Quinn…obvio mi amor—Y la llenó de besos. En la mejilla, nariz, comisura, cuello y labio con mucho cariño.

—Solo a ti te lo haría, así que no te pongas triste

—No es eso…es que estoy feliz—Y se le puso encima otra vez volviendo a los roles originales—Pero si vamos a hacerlo…que sea en mi cama

—Como ordenes preciosa—Y a besos se levantaron y se fueron al cuarto.


End file.
